freespeechfandomcom-20200214-history
P2pnet
p2pnet.net is an online news website which mainly covers stories which are relevant to peer-to-peer file sharing (P2P). p2pnet is published under a Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike License, and as such actively encourages other sites to use its content, provided they keep within the restriction set by that license. It also takes advantage of other sites' Creative Commons licenses by republishing content from writers such as Bill Thompson. However, Newton make the point that he never re-publishes without having first contacted the authors, Creative Commons notwithstanding Goal p2pnet.net focuses is on digital media and file sharing. In their mission statement, they state that their ultimate goal is to help launch a non-profit, collaborative and censor-free international news service. They hope that on- and offline media outlets can access and exchange news which hasn't been influenced by corporate interests. Staff P2pnet's founder and editor is Jon Newton. He is an internationally published writer with many years of experience in different journalistic fields. He now runs p2pnet full time. Common contributing authors On P2Pnet, there are several other people involved with submitting Jon tips about stories and opinions. There are also a few people who occasionally contribute full articles on news stories or opinions. Dr. Michael Geist Geist is the Canada Research Chair in Internet and E-commerce Law at the University of Ottawa. He has written numerous academic articles and government reports on the Internet and law and is a columnist on technology law issues that regularly appears in the Toronto Star, Ottawa Citizen, and BBC. Daniel Hudson Hudson is a UK Student who's taking a BTEC National Diploma in IT, and who says he's, "highly passionate about Bittorrent, Technology, and freedom of speech". He is regularly seen adding opinions to P2Pnet on current news events, often being very damning on stories of which he feels strongly about. Mission statement p2pnet.net's mission statement says it went online in August 2002 as the first Internet web page to carry daily, frequently updated news stories, features and commentaries discussing developments in the p2p and digital media arenas. It states: "p2pnet's focus is on digital media, distributed computing and file sharing, but the ultimate goal has always been to help launch a non-profit, collaborative and censor-free international news service through which on- and offline community print and electronic media outlets can access and exchange news which hasn't been spun, filtered and pre-digested by vested corporate interests." Common themes The site has long standing themes of where (RIAA) name of Recording Industry Association of America is show that it isn't American in fact. It's operated by EMI (Britain), Vivendi Universal (France) and Sony BMG (Japan and Germany) with the fourth component, Warner Music, which is the only US company in organisation. Bill Gates of Microsoft is commonly show as a graphic of an English policeman from 1800s Legal p2pnet was recently sued by Sharman Networks, the parent company of Kazaa, in retaliation for compiling mainstream media reports regarding the company's financial dealings and providing an anonymous, open forum for readers to comment about it. Sharman Networks recently dropped its claim, however the Kazaa CEO Nikki Hemming lawsuit continues. Jon is contesting the suit on freedom of speech grounds. http://p2pnet.net/blogsuit/index.html Up for sale As of 19th January 2007 it is reported http://www.theregister.co.uk/2007/01/19/p2pnet_for_sale/ that Jon Newton, the owner of p2pnet.net, has put the site up for sale inviting offers in excess of $30,000. It seems he can not longer afford to run the site after advertisers pulled out. Readers donations have not been able to replace the lost advertisting income. However, Newton was able to find a partner and p2pnet will continue. "It'll be a completely new deal," says Newton, "but that's cool and for the best. Change is what it's all about. Anything which stands still eventually rots. Ask the cartels : )" External links *p2pnet Category:Free websites